Partials/Updates/2017 June 6th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_June_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:565223| June]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 6}}|this link.}} Kumano Kai Ni There are two forms: ''Aviation Cruiser (Kai Ni) and Light Carrier (Carrier Kai Ni) * **Requires level 84+ *** Requires a Blueprint *** No Stock Equipment * **Requires level 88+ ***Converted from ***Requires another Blueprint ***No Stock Equipment ***'Additional Info & Mechanics' ****Works exactly the same as ****Officially known as "Fast Light Attack Carrier" ****Her ship type is CVL, but with the following peculiarities: *****When there are no surface ships (Ex. DD/CL/CA/BB/CV(L)) present in the enemy fleet she will attack submarines just like a regular CVL. *****When there are surface ships present in the enemy fleet along with a Submarine she will attack surface targets like a standard CV. *****(Ex. An enemy surface fleet escorted by a submarine is presented. Kumano CVL will ignore the SS and attack the surface ships; however, if all surface ships are sunk, then she will attack the submarine.) ****After Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni and , she is the third Medium-ranged CVL in the game. *'Important Notice' **Kumano Kai Ni to Kumano Carrier Kai Ni requires a Blueprint no matter what. ***This means that if you had reverted her back into a CAV, it will cost you another blueprint if you try to remodel her back to a CVL again afterward. ***Remodeling Kumano Carrier Kai Ni back into Kumano Kai Ni (CAV) does not consume a Blueprint. Rainy Season 2017 *New Rainy CG for the following ship girls: ** / ** / / ** *Returning Rainy CG for: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Returning Mobile CG for *New and returning Rainy voice lines for around 140 ship girls Akashi's Improvement Arsenal * & can now be further upgraded into another equipment using New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material * , will be able to support in improving certain equipment. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Updated Equipment Tables - } New Quests as flagship, as second ship, and in your main fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 700 |Rewards_Items = X 2, "Irako" X 1 |Note = Requires: B95, C2 (?) }} / as flagship, / as second ship, , , up to 2 additional ships to world 4-5, 6-2 and obtain S rank victories at the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 1000 / 500 |Rewards_Items = X 4, choice between X 1 or New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material or Type 0 Fighter Model 63 (Fighter-bomber) |Note = Requires: A76 (?) }} }} Furniture Wallpaper= Sweetfish Season Wall Paper.png|Sweetfish Season Wall Paper Ajisai Wallpaper.png|Ajisai Wallpaper *Sweetfish Season Wall Paper *Ajisai Wallpaper |-|Floor= Ajisai Flooring.png|Ajisai Flooring * Ajisai Flooring |-|Desk= Admiral's desk with hydrangea bow.png|Admiral's desk with hydrangea bowl * Admiral's desk with hydrangea bowl |-|Window= Window with hydrangeas.png|Window with hydrangeas * Window with hydrangeas |-|Object= 2nd Carrier Division in Flight.png|"2nd Carrier Division in Flight" scroll * "2nd Carrier Division in Flight" scroll ** This Wall Scroll can be obtained for free in the Furniture Shop. |-|Chest= Kimono chest and zuiun model.png|Kimono chest and zuiun model * Kimono chest and zuiun model UI/Display Update *Fleet Organize (編成) Section **On the List of your Ship Girls, you may now see their HP status, Morale, and Speed. **Depending on a Ship's Level, they will be categorized via different colors. ***Married/Ringed (lv100+): Gold ***Between 80-99: Green ***Between 50-79: Light Blue ***Between 1-49: Black *Refit (改装) Section **Modernization & Remodel Buttons have new designs **The Following Equipment now have their own subsections ***Radars (Surface/Air) ***Transport Equipment (Daihatsu/Drum Canister) ***Resupply/Food Equipment (Combat Ration/Underway Replenishment) ***Large Aircrafts (Type 2 Large Flying Boat, PBY-5A Catalina, Land-based Attack Aircrafts, Interceptor Fighters) **When you look through the list of Equipment equipped by other Ship Girls, their Fleet Affiliation will show up if the other Ship Girl is currently in a fleet. **Certain Secondary Guns have expanded display. *Item (アイテム) Section **The buttons for the Items in Possession and Items Purchased from the Item Shop section now have new design. **There are new slots on the right side of the Items in Possession section. *Quest (任務) Section **When you choose 1 Reward out of multiple choices, you will be given a confirmation window to confirm whether you wish to go through your choice or not. Jukebox Update The Tracklist Order for the Jukebox has been readjusted. *♪Rain, Sake and Ship Girls. *♪Naval Base of Raindrop Sound Please setup your Naval Base BGM for the Rainy Season! New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material 075 useitem.png|New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material Icon.png|New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material Icon *This Item can be used to obtain a Prototype 41cm Triple Gun Mount or a 41cm Triple Gun Mount Kai from Akashi's Improvement Arsenal via Improvements. **Can only be obtained from Quests and etc.